Printed antennas are antennas in which the antenna's elements are implemented as metal layers within a printed circuit board. Printed antennas are extensively used today in wireless communication systems. The PCB implementation of such antennas reduces both space and costs and further increases the efficiency of the communication system as a whole.
Multiple input multiple Output (MIMO) is the use of multiple antennas at both the transmitter and receiver to improve communication performance. MIMO technology offers significant increases in data throughput and link range without additional bandwidth or transmit power. It achieves this by higher spectral efficiency and link reliability or diversity.